Coming Home
by Finn Scott
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is dedicated. He'd wait at a train station, no matter the circumstances, just to have Alfred come home, even if the sad reality is that Alfred may never even come home despite previous promises.


_Hi there! Sorry I've been gone! I hope this makes up for it!_

* * *

Arthur pulled out his old pocket-watch and checked the time. It read thirty minutes until four. Arthur was at his regular three thirty spot, the cafe where the two of them had always had coffee. It was where they had had their last drink together before Alfred left. Now he'd be on his way to go pick him up.

Arthur was never too flamboyant like Alfred was, he just didn't see why people wasted money on things like flowers. It made no sense. What did things do that words could not? Arthur usually left the question open. Maybe it would be answered, maybe not. Right now all he knew was that it was time to walk towards the train station, and this time he'd bring flowers. Arthur stood up from his chair, placed a few dollars under his cup and walked away.

It was a perfect day to be outside. The sun was shining and it was neither too cold or too hot. Arthur decided that he would sit outside later and read on the porch.

As Arthur walked down the city street, he came upon a street vendor with dozens of bouquets of flowers. Arthur stopped and took in the simple beauty of the flowers. Just looking at them reminded him of the question he'd asked himself many times before. Perhaps people bought flowers for loved ones because of the beauty. They wanted to share a bit of the beauty of the world with others. The corners of Arthur's mouth turned up into a smile. He grabbed a bouquet of roses and paid the vendor.

He started walking again, bringing the roses to his nose to let the smell drift through his nostrils. Arthur took a deep breath in and then let it out. The roses smelled delightful, much like Alfred has always smelled. It'd been a while since Arthur had seen Alfred. Alfred had gone up north to Canada to see his brother Matthew for a month or two. Arthur vouched to stay home, and with some insisting, Alfred finally agreed. Arthur agreed he would meet Alfred full-heartedly at the train station.

Arthur had it all planned out in his mind. Alfred would step off the train, Arthur would spot him right away, and call to him. The two would make their way through the crowd of people and welcome each other in a full embrace. Blue eyes would meet green, and a kiss would be initiated. They'd be so into each other that they wouldn't care about the world around them. Only the two of them would matter in that moment. It would be like from one of the cheesy Lifetime movies Alfred watched sometimes late at night. Arthur could feel his cheeks warming up. He was blushing just at the thought of their welcome-back ceremony.

From the corner of his eye Arthur saw the train station. He turned into it and went to sit on a bench on the platform. From what Arthur could see there were other people hopefully waiting for others to step off a train and greet them. Arthur was usually in a grouchy mood but today he'd forced himself to be happy, for Alfred's sake. Alfred wouldn't want to see him sad. Alfred had always reminded Arthur of that.

Arthur checked his pocket watch. It read ten minutes until four. The train would be here soon. Arthur sat patiently and waited for the train to arrive. When it did he stood up and searched the crowd for Alfred. His eyes scanned the crowd hopefully, a smile spreading across his face. Alfred was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes the crowd thinned out and there was still no Alfred. Arthur sat down and decided to wait. There was no harm in waiting.

People came and people went for hour and hours on end. Arthur sat, hopefully, but there was still no Alfred. Arthur wanted to give up, but at the same time he didn't want to give up, for Alfred. An old man sat down next to Arthur. "Son," he started, "she ain't never coming. I've been here since 4' o clock too. I've waited and I've also watched you. Hell, I've been coming here for the past few years. When I was your age my wife and I came here to watch the trains. She's gone now. So you know what I do? I sit here and watch the trains, and I know she's here in sprit.

You know what you do? You sit here, every day at 4 o' clock for the past three weeks, and wait for someone to come. But they never do. She died didn't she? She died in that train crash a few weeks back, didn't she?"

Arthur hung his head down low and took in a raspy breath. He didn't want to cry in front of this man he didn't know. Arthur didn't want to cry at all. He had to be strong for Alfred, he promised. "Y-yes. He did. He died," Arthur whispered the words. The old man was right. Arthur came here every day at four and waited for someone to come, but they never did. Alfred never would. He was gone, and nothing could ever change that.

The old man gave Arthur a knowing look. He knew what it felt like to have lost the one and only person you love. You'd never get them back, so you do whatever you can to make the pain seem lesser. "I understand son. If it helps, he's probably here in spirit. You don't have to wait anymore, son. He's already home." With that the old man left Arthur's side.

For the first time in two weeks, Arthur cried. He sat the roses down on the bench and buried his face into his hands. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and the truth dug like him through a knife. Alfred didn't deserve to be dead. He was so young. Alfred had so much to live for. Alfred promised to show Arthur the world. He had so many promises that would now be broken. This made Arthur cry harder. He couldn't put any faith in a dead man. There was no use.

Arthur collected himself and leaned back on the bench look up to the sky. He remembered when he made Alfred to promise to come home.

"Do you promise me you won't leave me for some hot Canadian?" Arthur asked, kidding. A smile was stretched across his lips. Alfred looked towards him and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I won't leave you. I'll never leave you Arthur, I love you." Alfred said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure it was most of the time, maybe not as obvious as the sky being blue, but it was obvious. Arthur wasn't sure if the same could be said for himself.

"I love you, too. Just promise me you'll come home. Okay? I'm being completely serious." Arthur let the smile fall from his face. His emerald eyes met Alfred's. This gaze was something he's surely never forget. Looking into Alfred's beautiful eyes made everything horrible seem to vanish.

"I'll come home," Alfred promised, pulling Arthur into a strong embrace.

Thinking back on it, and thinking about what the old man said, Alfred did come home. He would always be with Arthur in spirit, and being with Arthur was home.

* * *

_Well now that you've read that, I'd like to say that I don't think I'll be finishing Not With Haste. I truly am sorry, but things happen and as the French say: "C'est la vie". Although, if you like Franada and Spamano, do I have a surprise for you. Stay tuned for those stories!_


End file.
